


LGBTQA+ group chat of pinning idiots

by Len_the_shorty



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual, Bisexual, F/F, F/M, Gay, Lesbians, M/M, Magic, Multi, Other, Pansexual, Robots, Trans Character, Werewolf, aromatic, neko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Len_the_shorty/pseuds/Len_the_shorty
Summary: My oc len tries to help her pinning idiot friends
Relationships: Fay/Luna, Lily/Owen/Leon, Mendy/Penny, Ryan/Zack





	1. Chapter 1

**Len has added 9 people to a group chat**

**Fay:** hello (-w-)

**Penny:** Fay stop nobody uses those idiot 

**Luna:** leave her alone bicth

**Penny:** bicth

**Zack** **:** bicth

**Owen:** bicth

**Leon:** bicth

**Ryan:** bicth

**Lily:** bicth

**Mendy:** bicth

**Fay:** guys stop! It was nice, anyway len what is this for?

**Len:** it's for you pinning idiots to confess

**Len:** hold on

**The chat name is now bicth**

**10 names have been changed**


	2. Nicknames

**Flat bitch:** wtf len

 **An aro/ace that's better at love than their friends:** I have no idea what you're talking about 

**Kat:** mine isn't even creative

 **Rusty and dusty bisexual:** mine either 

**A** **cat** **but blood thirsty:** you bite a person ONE time

 **threesome #1:** you just can't let go that you're lonely can you

 **An aro/ace that's better at love than their friends:** EXCUSE ME

 **An aro/ace that's better at love than their friends:** YOUR PINNING ASS CAN'T SAY SHIT

 **Gæy ™️:** real creative len 

**pinning™️:** thx I guess 

**threesome #2:** leave me alone 

**An aro/ace that's better at love than their friends:** you say that but you don't deny it 

**threesome#3:** because it's true😘

**An aro/ace that's better at love than their friends: 👀**

**????:** So like I know you just got these names but I want to cause chaos 

**???? Has changed 10 names**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flat bitch: Luna
> 
> An aro/ace that's better at love than their friends: Len
> 
> Kat: Fay
> 
> A cat but blood thirsty: Lily
> 
> Rusty and dusty bisexual: mendy
> 
> Gæy™️: Ryan 
> 
> Pinning™️: zack 
> 
> threesome#1: owen
> 
> threesome#2: penny
> 
> threesome#3: leon


End file.
